


This is why you don't mess with a god kids

by ToyCupcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyCupcakes/pseuds/ToyCupcakes
Summary: After Satoko's brother attempted to capture Dialga, the said pokemon made the siblings and his friends go back in time where their parents where still kids, now they must search a way to go back to their own time and try not to get alot of attention from their young parents.This is just dumb.
Relationships: Cabernet | Burgundy/Dent | Cilan, Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry, Iris & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Original Character(s), Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shooty | Trip, Shooty | Trip & Original Characters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Machiko and Satoko: Kodakhipping Child  
> Theodore: Sommeliershipping Child  
> Isabella: Twinleafshipping Child
> 
> Satoko's pokemons: Servine, Flareon, Fem! Frillish, Alola Vulpix, Altaria and Butterfree.  
> Machiko's pokemons:Raichu, Arbok, Aegislash, Braviary, Beedrill and Cofagrigus.  
> Isabella's pokemons: Chimchar, Drifflon, Gabite, Mothim, Abosmasnow and Aurorus.  
> Theodore's pokemons: Liepard, Amoongus, Ducklett, Duosion, Joltik, Hitmonchan

Satoko wanted to scream, how can her brother be like this? What happened inside his brain for him to think: "Try to catch the pokemon who owns the time is a good idea."? WHEN? She wanted to hit him, but that wouldn't go anywhere, so, the young coordinator just let out a sigh to relax herself. She and her friends where in Unova, but in the past. The whole situation was bad, but they just needed to figure it out and keep the calm-

"Machiko is gone!" Isabella screamed. She was going to hit him.

* * *

It's not that Machiko wanted to make problems, right now he was just a scare kid who was afraid of what his sister could do to him.

"Raichu!" His pokemon called out on him for running away of the group.

"I know what you are going to say! But I didn't want to face Satoko's rage right now." The blonde boy said running. If he was correct, they seemed to be close to Nimbasa city, he was just going to wait for them in the city as he hopes his sister would be calm by the time the see eachother again.

Raichu sighed and followed his trainer. The boy wasn't really paying attention to whatever was infront of him, the orange mouse tried to warn Machiko of someone begin infront of him but didn't get to do it on time and his trainer ended up crushing against another trainer.

"Hey watch were you are going!" The trainer screamed. Machiko got up annoyed.

"Well, sorry- Oh sweet Arceus why..." He was screw up.

* * *

The other three walked in the road, obviously annoyed. "Let me help you to kill him." The only boy said.

"We will when we go back to our own timeline." Satoko told Theodore.

"Are we close to any city?" The Sinnoh blonde asked.

"We could be close to Nimbasa city." The boy said thinking.

"But who knows what changed in 20 years." The girl with ponytails finished. She hoped they could run with another trainer so they knew where the hell were they. The walk continued in silence and Satoko was starting to think to let out Altaria but something caught her attention, the smell of food. Wich meant. "People!"

"Yeah and it smells great!" Isabelle agreed smelling the air, she followed the smell and the other two went behind her, running so they didn't lose their other blonnde. Though the excitement went off when the owners of the food were revealed. "Oh oh..."

"You gotta be kidding me..." The black haired whispered as she looked at one pokemon those guys have, a pikachu.

Said pokemon noticed them and grabbed the three humans attention: Satoshi. Iris and Cilan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machiko can't be left alone

Trip was pretty pissed off with the kid who just made him fall. But couldn't help to become curious about why would this random guy muture something to Arceus and his face turned pale like he just saw his worst nightmare.

"Can I know what's your problem?" Trip asked.

The kid didn't answear, he seemed still in shock, for some reason. "Raichu." His pokemon called, now Trip's attention was on the orange pokemon, the photographer searched for his camara and pokedex.

_**"Raichu, the mouse pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu, it's tail discharges electricity into the ground, protectining from getting shocked."** _

"Pikachu's evolution huh?" When he looked at his camara he noticed it was broken. He looked at the unknown boy who just noticed the broken camara, clearly angry Trip said. "You are paying for this!" The boy flinched at his tone, afraid. Even though Trip was angry he was looking better at the boy, he looked... familiar at some point. He has a messy blonde hair and caramel eyes, and with that Raichu at his side he reminded him of. "Do you know Ash Ketchum?"

The boy was even more tense than before. "No... Why would I know that dude?" He sounded nervous.

"You kind off look like him, and if you are a friend of his and going to make sure he hears a pice of my mind because of this." The blonde boy looked like he was begin scolded by his father.

"Don't use me as an excuse to talk to him, I don't know who Ash Ketchum is." The kid insisted.

"Then pay me for the camara!" How dare this kid maks such assumption?

"..." He stayed in silence. "My sister have all the money..." He ended up saying.

"Where is your sister then?" Trip asked even more annoyed.

"Raichu..." The pokemon sighed.

"I... don't know?" He smiled nerviously.

"We are going to search for her." Trip grabbed the trainer and both of them walked in the same direction the trainer of the Raichu came.

Machiko didn't said a thing as Trip grabbed him, he looked at his Raichu, he was so screw up.

* * *

"Hi!" Ash called the trio, Satoko felt weird at seeing her father so young, so child like.

Isabelle waved her hand to her friend's parent. "Hi..."

Cilan walked to the three kids and Theodore tensed up. "Hi, can we help you with something?" He asked politely.

Isabella thought it was the best for her to do the talking as both Theodore and Satoko were too nervous to talk. "Sorry to bother, we are just looking for a friend of ours." She explained.

"Oh? How does he look like? Maybe we have seen him."

Satoko sighed. "His name is Machiko, he is my brother, he has blonde hair and caramel eyes." The girl described.

Cilan nodded and Ash spoke up. "I don't think we have seen someone like that."

"Oh then I guess we'll just keep searching." Satoko wanted to get out of there quickly.

"We can help you search for him." Iris offered.

"Don't worry-"

"It won't be necessary." Someone else came and Arceus this couldn't get worse.

"Oh hi Trip!" Ash waved his hand to his rival. The three kids turned around and saw the Unova trainer with Machiko, and he didn't look happy at all.


End file.
